


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by smile_for_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/pseuds/smile_for_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he obviously wasn’t going to tell Cas how he felt, he decided that he would have to do something to show him. Dean was a strong believer in the saying, ‘actions speak louder than words’, so this should work.</p><p> </p><p>Or the ficlet where Dean really likes Cas and can't get up the guts to tell him, so he shows him instead. Basically just a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Dean was starting to panic. He had come to terms with the fact that he was a demon, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was Cas. More specifically Cas dying. Dean could see Cas’s angel form if he concentrated enough and, gosh, he was beautiful. Cas was bright, no doubt, but he was getting dimmer every day and all of three of them knew that if they didn’t find his grace soon, Cas would die.

 

Dean was still mostly himself. He had feelings. He had feelings for Cas. Of course, he was still a coward. He couldn’t get up the courage to actually tell Cas even though he was sure that the angel already knew. He was also pretty sure that the angel felt the same, what with the way he stared and stood too close even though he knew that wasn’t proper etiquette for humans. Of course, neither of them were humans, so maybe it didn’t matter that much.

 

Since he obviously wasn’t going to _tell_ Cas how he felt, he decided that he would have to _do_  something to show him. Dean was a strong believer in the saying, ‘ _actions speak louder than words_ ’, so this should work. He started out small at first: brushing their hands together when he gave Cas the coffee he had taken to drinking in the morning, resting his hand on Cas’s shoulder when they talked and Cas was sitting, bumping their shoulders together when they walked by each other. Before he knew it, he was touching Cas as often as he could: while they walked by each other, while they were researching how to fix his grace, while they were cooking dinner. They could be even be found holding hands under the table in the bunker, especially if Sam was off doing something else. Cas had accepted that this was all Dean was going to do for right now, and that was okay, he understood that Dean would move at his own pace.

 

After a few weeks, Dean wanted more. He had gotten comfortable enough that he didn’t hesitate to grab Cas’s hand whenever the opportunity arose. That was all fine and dandy, but he wanted more. He wanted another way to show his affection. So the next time Dean walked by while Cas was researching at the table, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head through his dark locks. Cas looked up from his book in surprise, but Dean was already gone. Sam, who was across the table, shared a look with the angel and they both smiled knowingly. From then on, Dean graced Cas with kisses. On his head, on his cheeks, on his hands, on his shoulders. Everywhere but his lips.

 

Sometime during the transition of touches to kisses, Cas had started going to bed with Dean when he did. Since he was a demon, Dean didn’t _need_ to sleep, but sometimes he liked the reminder and comfort of humanity. Cas had started sleeping as well, being unable to stay awake for as long as he was used to due to his failing grace. The first time they _really_ kissed was an accident. They had both just woken up and their limbs were all tangled together. Dean’s plan had been to give Cas a kiss on the cheek and then find his way out of bed (he usually got up first so he could have Cas’s coffee ready), but it didn’t work out like that. It was dark as Dean leaned closer and Dean couldn’t see all too well. Then he closed his eyes as he moved to kiss Cas’s cheek. Except he didn’t kiss his cheek. He kissed his lips. He barely even realized it at first, but then Cas tensed up (in surprise, not disgust) and he recognized what he had done. Dean pulled away quickly, his eyes flicking from green to black a couple of times out of anxiety. He could see Cas’s bright blue eyes in the dark. They were opened wide, just how Dean’s probably were. The two of them stared at each other for a minute- Cas surprised and Dean nervous- and then Cas closed the gap between their lips, kissing him again. Dean kissed back almost instantly, melting into the angel (not that he would ever admit it).

 

So from then on, they kissed. Dean still touched him and dropped kisses on his skin whenever possible, but his favorite pastime was kissing Cas. Really kissing him. On the lips. They still never talked about it, or even mentioned that anything was going on. Even Sam had the decency to keep his mouth shut and let his brother be happy.

 

A few weeks after the first kissing incident, Cas expelled his grace and used it to cure Dean, leaving them both human. When Sam asked why he had lied about being able to do that a few months ago, he answered, “Because when humans really want something, they lie.”

 

 


End file.
